Armaduras Divinas Doradas
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Esta vez, los caballeros de Athena son los que lucharan a su lado. Sin embargo no contaban que la próxima batalla se librería en el Olimpo. Lo que nadie sabia, era que los Caballeros al momento de vencer a un Dios recibiran un don. Ese Don junto al limite del Cosmos las armaduras Doradas, se conviertan en Armaduras Divinas... (TODOS LOS CABALLEROS DE ORO VIVEN y OC) UA
1. El inicio de todo

_Todos los Personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Gran M, Kurumada_

_LA historia es mía, Universo Saint Seiya con un poco de Mitologia Griega. _

* * *

Todo inicia en el Santuario.

Los doce caballeros dorados viven. Shion es el Patriarca, Dohko el sabio maestro, Saga y Aioros los más fieles a Athena, y el resto de los dorados resguardando sus casas.

-Las estrellas han cambiado la posición muchas veces – comento Athena hacia el patriarca, en un tono bastante serio

-Qué crees que signifique?

Athena quien tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que podría pasar, se mantuvo serena y muy calmada. Athena en varias oportunidades había retado a los dioses. Los enfrentaba cada vez que estos intentaban 'apoderarse' de la tierra. Pero Athena, como Diosa de la Guerra y Sabiduria, protegía a los seres humanos como a su propia vida. Athena había luchado junto a sus más altos y sagrados caballeros, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas iban a cambiar. Y ese día seria hoy

-Shion – dijo Athena – Cita para hoy a cada uno de los Caballeros, sean de Bronce, Plata los Santos de Oro e inclusive si tienen Discípulos

-Pero Señorita! – Protesto Shion

-Obedece nada más Shion – Se le oyó decir a lo lejos a Dohko, quien se acercó a Athena e hizo una reverencia – Athena, he visto el movimiento de las estrellas, sus movimientos han sido muy irregulares estos últimos días.

-Desde cuando has visto esto Dohko? –

-Desde que nos enfrentamos contra Hades Señorita-

-Lo sabía – Athena miro hacia el horizonte tomo a Nike y su aura cambio por completo – Caballeros de Oro se nos vienen tiempos difíciles –

Shion y Dohko solo se Miraron

* * *

CASA DE ACUARIO

Afuera de la casa de Acuario, estaba Camus de pie en una piedra, mientras su amigo Milo estaba acostado en otra, con las piernas cruzadas, miraba a su amigo con preocupación

-Que Sucede Camus? –

-Se aproxima Algo – dijo con seriedad – Ciento un Cosmos nada pasivo. Y no es uno, puedo sentir varios

-Varios? – se puso Milo de pie rápidamente – Camus, estas queriendo decir que volveremos a pelear?

-Asi parece – dijo Camus volteando para ver a Su amigo, que en cuanto vio la Cara de Camus, toda su alegría por volver a pelear desapareció, estaba preocupado. Algo sucedía y Athena no daba señales de lo que pasaba

* * *

CASA DE GEMINIS

-Me estás diciendo Aioros que lo que presentí hace unos días es cierto? – Exclamo Saga

-Así es – Aioros miraba a su compañero mientras se apoyaba a la pared y cruzaba los brazos – Viene hacia acá el Omnipotente

-Maldita sea! – Exclamo Saga furioso – Se supone que Athena con los Dioses habían quedado en una tregua

-Saga – dijo pasivo Aioros – tú más que nadie sabe que los Dioses por sed de Venganza harán eso y muchas otras cosas más

Mientras los dorados hablaban de lo que estaban presintiendo, Athena fue hasta donde estaba su estatua, la miro con Nostalgia, algo estaba por venir y ella lo sabía muy bien. Miro hacia al frente, pudo obtener la mira de todas las 12 casas, se paró firme a su lado su Nike, elevando su Cosmos para asi, poder comunicarse con los Caballeros

"_Estimados Caballeros. Sé que han batallado y han dado lo mejor de ustedes en cada batalla, pero sin embargo hoy debo pedirle su presencia. Y que una vez más deban pelear por el bienestar de la tierra. Vistan sus armaduras"_

Dicha estas palabras los 12 caballeros Dorados se alarmaron ¿Volver a pelear? Algo estaba por suceder y solo lo sabrían caminando hacia Athena. Sabian que nada bueno estaba por venir ya que Athena los había citado con sus Armaduras.

Ya en los aposentos de Athena, estaban todos los caballeros. Sin embargo Athena pidió que esta vez solo los Caballeros Dorados lucharían a su lado

-Pero Saori – Protesto Seiya – Nosotros hemos batallado contigo siempre no es justo todo esto!

-Calla Seiya – Ordeno Saga

-Seiya – Dijo Athena con nostalgia – Ustedes han batallado en numerosas batallas, pero necesito que esta vez, protejan el Santuario, mientras no esté aquí.

-Pero Athena – Dijo Hyoga – A dónde van?

Athena se dispuso a contestar, pero un fuerte Cosmos apareció de repente, los caballeros se pusieron alertas. Sintieron un Cosmos agresivo, Athena puso a Nike frente a ella, apuntando hacia donde sentia el Cosmos

-_Athena… Te atreves a atacarme? – _Dijo aquella Voz, Athena se quedó fría ante esto. Estaba sorprendido reconocio la voz al instante. Los caballeros Dorados se colocaron delante de ella, para protegerla – _Y aun tienes la Osadia de mandar a tus caballeros a Pelear? Seguiras buscando una guerra Innecesaria? – _Dicho esto, la voz de aquella mujer majestuosa callo. Pero su cosmos se elevó, el viento soplo más fuerte. Los caballeros taparon todos a Athena, se formó un enorme brillo

-Atentos Caballeros! – Dijo Dohko. Todos estaban protegidos, de el mismo brillo salieron tres deidades directo a atacar a Athena, salieron del Brillo, cada uno tenía unas armas, el primero tenia par de Espadas, era una mujer, delgada ojos grises y cabellos dorados. Intento atacar a Athena, pero uno de los caballeros dorados lo encaro, y ataco

-¡Trueno Atómico!

El segundo tenía un látigo, al ver que su compañero no puedo atacar a Athena, ni acercársele este decidió atacar por él, lo que no contaba es que seria de igual manera interceptado por otro caballero de Oro. Este era un joven de cabellos verdes, ojos plateados de igual manera

-¡Aguja Escarlata!

El tercer atacante era más tranquilo, sin embargo tenía una mirada fría. Tenía ojos y cabellos rojizos, se acerco lo suficiente, alzo su brazo izquierdo y soltó una cadena, la cual podía viajar a la velocidad de la Luz, esta iba directo al cuello de Athena, pero igual que sus otros compañeros no conto con que un caballero de Oro interceptara, haciendo que aquella cadena se enrollarla en el brazo del Santo de Oro

-Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto Milo furioso

-Nosotros somos Angeles del Olimpo – dijo el Primer atacante – tenemos ordenes supremas de quitarle la vida al cuerpo humano de Athena

-No se lo permitiremos – Gritaron los otros caballeros

-_A no? – _Volvio a decir aquella voz. Empezó a Salir del Brillo que ella misma había causado, era una mujer delgada, Cabello con rollos y color dorado, un vestido largo y blanco, un abanico con plumas de Pavo Real y una expresión bastante fría. Aquella Deidad agito su abanico y mando un Ataque a Athena.

-¡Athenaa! – Gritaron todos los caballeros. La mirada de Athena se volvió frívola, puso a Nike adelante y paro el ataque. Su cosmos había incrementado, la Diosa de la Sabiduría estaba allí frente a ella. La otra Diosa Rio

-Sabes que venimos a invitarte al Olimpo – dijo riendo, Athena la miro con la misma inexpresión – Vaya Vaya! – volvió a decir la Diosa – Conque ahora si tengo a la verdadera Athena – exclamo –

-Siempre la has tenido – exclamo Athena furiosa – Retira a tus Ángeles y mis Caballeros Darán un paso atrás –

La otra Diosa la miro, sonreía con malicia, algo se traía entre manos. A regañadientes los Caballeros de Athena dieron un paso hacia atrás, estando alerta a lo que podía pasar

-Zhea, Nehe, Phov – Dijo la Diosa – Tras mío, ahora

Los angeles tomaron la misma actitud de los Caballeros Dorados, se mantuvieron lejos pero Alerta

-Ahora si podemos hablar como es – dijo Athena – Esposa del Omnipotente Zeus…

Todos miraron a Athena con incertidumbre, ella no había terminado de hablar. Cada una batallaba con la mirada

-. Diosa Hera, soberana de los Dioses… - Concluyo Athena, el momento de la tensión apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Espero que les guste! Espero comentarios!


	2. El Inicio de una Nueva Guerra

Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a TOEI (SSO)y al gran Kurumada, mío solo es la historia y OC

Disfrutenlo

* * *

**EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA GUERRA**

-Hera? – Pregunto Shion -

-Así es – respondió la Diosa – Porque tanto asombro patriarca? – dijo sonriente –

-Todos ustedes debieron ser ejecutados y matados de la manera más letal – Exclamo Zhea –

-Quien eres tú? – Pregunto Saga de Geminis

-Nosotros somos los ángeles más fieles de la gran diosa Hera, Zhea, Nehe y Phov. Cada uno de nosotros representamos las mas fuertes características de la Diosa - dijo Nehe

-Como la amargura, lo celopata y… - dijo Milo de Escorpion Riendo

-Lo Vanidosa que es – Concluyo Saga-. En ese momento Phov se adelantó a donde estaba Saga quedando cara a cara, este mostraba la frialdad total de los Dioses

-No te atrevas hablar mal de la Señora Hera – dijo Phov

-Y si lo hago que? – Replico Saga sonriendo de lado – Ustedes atacaron a mi Diosa

-Vaya! – dijo Sorprendido – Si verdad que eres tu el traidor – Phov río – El que una vez intentaste matar a tu Diosa

Saga Rió con sarcasmo

-Eso no me duele – Dijo Sonriente – Aunque debería buscar la Daga que me dio Cronos, y así le hago un favor a Zeus – Phov lo miro con mucha molestia –

-A que te refieres?

-Esa daga es para matar a los Dioses – Saga se acercó más a Phov, para susurrarle a la oreja – Así mato a tu Diosa y acabamos con esto

-¡Maldito MORIRAS!- Exclamo furioso intentando atacar a Saga, pero este con un solo Golpe en el estómago lo dejo tirado en el piso

-Phov! – Exclamo Hera. Fijo su mirada en Saga. – Pagaras por esto!

Así mismo, la Diosa Hera, alzo su cosmos. Fue en segundos cuando un tornado se formó frente a todos ellos. El huracán atrapo a Saga, este no podía salir el tornado consumía su poder

-¡SAGA!- Gritaron todos los Santos Dorados.

- Ahora! – Grito Hera – Esto es para que aprenda a no amenazar de muerte a una Diosa!

Los tres Angeles entraron a mostrar pelea, Saga quien se estaba debilitando por el tornado

-Maldición – dijo cayendo arrodillado –

-Ahora no te sientes tan malo, eh Geminis? – dijo Phov acercándose para patearlo. – Ataquemos angeles! - Ordeno

* * *

-No me pretendo quedar aquí afuera – Dijo Camus, quien se lanzó dentro del tornado

-Yo tampoco! – Dijo Aioros, entrando junto a Camus al tornado

-No! Camus, Aioros – grito Athena angustiada, quien miro a Hera con una furia que todos los caballeros pudieron notarla

* * *

Zhea alzo sus espadas dispuesta a atacar a Saga -¡Mis espadas cortan desde el aire, hasta el cuerpo de la persona, hasta dejarla desangrando por completo!

-¡Mis látigos pueden estrangular y desgarrar cualquier parte del cuerpo causando un dolor inolvidable, debido a que tienen vidrios filosos, buscare tu punto débil y lo desgarrare sin problemas –rio Nehe con malicia-

-No es necesario comentar lo que harán mis cadenas – dijo Sonriendo Phov – Prepárate Geminis!

Los tres ángeles se alzaron dispuestos a atacar a Saga, este mismo logro ponerse pie y alzo su cosmos muy alto

-Ustedes son unos ingenuos, no podrán con nosotros –

-Nosotros? – Dijo Zhea - ¡Estas SOLO BASTARDO!

Los ángeles se dejaron llevar por el tornado, Saga los había perdido de vista, viajaban a la misma velocidad del tornado. Saga cerro los ojos para poder sentir a los ángeles

-¡LLEGO TU HORA! – Grito Phov atacando por la espalda a Saga, cuando este se volteo vio que alguien ya había lanzado un ataque dorado

-¡ROTURA DE INFINITO! – Grito Aioros

Más Atrás salto Nehe

-¡AAAAAAHG!- Saga pudo ver su ataque se preparó para atacar

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!-

De la nada Zhea grito directo para atacar a Aioros y Saga, pero un aire congelado la detuvo

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! – Grito Camus. Ángeles contra los santos Dorados estaban frente a Frente.

-Vamos caballeros – Dijo Aioros – No nos podemos dejar Vencer

Tanto ángeles como Caballeros se lanzaron a una pelea

* * *

-Vaya Athena! – dijo Hera – Tus santos si que saben dar batallas

-Debo terminar esto – Dijo Saori alzando su cosmos, apunto a Nike frente a Hera y ataco directo al pecho, esta sin poder hacer nada recibió el impacto lanzado por Athena, mirándola ofendida, así mismo el tornado que encerraba a los Dorados y Ángeles se desvaneció.

-Pero – dijo Nehe – que ha sucedido?

-Diosa Hera! – Grito Phov, quien corrió a su lado para auxiliarla

-Así que te crees poderosa con tu Nike eh Athena? – Pregunto Hera – Veremos qué haces sin el – y en cuestiones de segundos, hizo aparecer su cetro. Y lo apunto hacia Saori, descargando todo su cosmos hacia la misma, lo cual hizo que esta gritara de dolor y cayera al piso

-¡Athena!- Gritaron los caballeros. Saga y Aioros se fueron directamente a auxiliarla

-¡No… No se acerquen! – Titubeo Athena – Esto es entre ella y yo

Athena alzo su cosmos más fuerte, apunto su báculo y regreso el ataque, Hera respondió al ataque, una bola de cosmos divino apareció justo en medio de las diosas.

-¡Eres una inútil. Muere y así ayudaras a la humanidad!-

-¡Hera, como Diosa de la justicia no te permitiré destruir la humanidad, no lo he permitido a ninguno de los Dioses no te lo permitiré a ti!-

Un tornado se formó alrededor de Athena, Phov y Hera entraron al tornado; Saga no se quedó de brazos cruzados y entro también al Tornado. Al entrar, Se paró frente a Athena y paro el Ataque que Phov había lanzado a Athena. Una batalla de cosmos se alzó en ese momento. Saga pego a Phov una patada y lo dejo bastante herido, Athena así mismo, acerco su báculo a Hera y Phov logro hacerle algunas Heridas. Hera al vio las pequeñas heridas se enfureció

-¡BASTARDA AHORA SI MORIRÁS!- Grito furiosa, Phov se levantó de aquella batalla contra Saga, Hera acerco su cetro al estómago de Athena y lanzo una fuerte corriente eléctrica gracias al cosmos que evadía. Saori grito con todas sus fuerzas, se había debilitado

-Athena – dijo Saga, se acercó a sostener a Saori, ya que sus piernas le fallaron por el daño que recibió por parte de Hera.

-Es ahora – le dijo Phov a Hera. Esta diosa, como vengativa y rencorosa que era, se acercó y le arrebato el báculo a Athena. El tornado desapareció, dejando mostrar ante todo el público a una Débil Athena en manos de Saga, a una Hera furiosa cerca de su más fiel ángel, con su cetro y báculo

-¡ATHENA. TU Y TUS SANTOS SE HAN ATREVIDO A DESAFIARME. POR ESO LA TIERRA HA DE PAGAR! ¡BATALLAREMOS EN EL OLIMPO TU Y YO. TRAE A TUS SANTOS DORADOS SI TAN CAPAZ TE CREES. ! – Grito Hera apuntando a Athena, alzando su cosmos para atacarla - ¡LA TIERRA TIENE CUATRO DE DIAS ANTES DE QUE LA DESTRUYA!

Dicho esto Hera junto a sus Ángeles desaparecieron. Saga ayudo a ponerse de pie a Athena ya que ella misma lo solicito.

-Athena. Iremos al Olimpo a pelear? – Pregunto Dohko

-Tu no Dohko, ni Shion – Dijo con Firmeza – Ustedes deben proteger el santuario de cualquier ataque de Hera. No nos podemos confiar

-Pero Athena – protesto Shion – EL ir al Olimpo es casi que ofrecernos como carnadas. Allí los caballeros no tienen ninguna ventaja.

-Estas equivocado viejo Patriarca – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre serio, quien se acercaba a donde estaba Athena – Ustedes los caballeros de Athena tienen la oportunidad de ganar – Aquella voz pertenecía a un guardián de una diosa muy particular, la cual era parte de la Misma Athena, pero una diosa Bastante Caprichosa. Aquella tenia ojos dorados su mirada era bastante desafiante y con el cabello de un verde oscuro

-Hermana! – dijo la voz de una joven adolescentes, cabellos rubios y ojos rojos

-Pallas! – dijo Athena Sorprendida, esta venia acompañada de su más fiel guardián – Titán de la espada Teogénesis ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Quise venir a ayudarte hermana – dijo la Diosa – Hay una forma en que ustedes puedan ganar a los dioses del Olimpo, y así exterminarlos por completo – dijo con bastante frialdad la Diosa – Más de un Dios merecen la muerte

-Diosa Pallas – Expresó Titán – ¿Prefiere que les explique yo?

-Está bien – Dijo Aburrida – Explícales

-Athena tus caballeros entraron al inframundo gracias a tu sangre divina ¿Cierto Viejo Patriarca? – Shion Asintió – haciendo que los santos de bronce tengan armaduras divinas. Bueno las armaduras doradas pueden convertirse en Divinas

-Pero cómo? – Pregunto Milo

-Con la sangre de Athena bastaría entonces para convertir nuestras Armaduras en Armaduras Divinas? - pregunto Shaka – Es imposible

-No es imposible, es insuficiente – dijo Pallas – Se necesita la sangre de grandes deidades. Supongo que con tres o cuatro deidades bastara ¿Cierto Titán - Este la miro y asintió? - Ah! y no solo eso, si no deberan alzar su cosmos más allá del 8vo sentido, para que su armadura cambie

-Pallas … - Dijo Athena – Se te ha olvidado mi relación con los otros Dioses? No querrán ayudar a los caballeros, a cambio de algo.

-Ay Athena! – dijo Pallas molesta – No vine desde tan lejos para quedarme aquí parada. He venido ayudarte, yo podre dar unas pequeñas gotas de Sangre. Así mismo podríamos recurrir a Hades y a Poseidon

-Julian Solo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte Saori – Dijo Seiya picándole el Ojo, sabia a lo que se refería. Sin embargo cambio su mirada cuando vio la mirada 'asesina' de Saga de Geminis –

-Exacto! Julian podría ayudarte Athena – dijo Pallas

-En cuanto a Hades es cuestión de Convencerlo – Aclaro Titan

-Bah! – dijo Pallas – con decirle que vas a Pelear al Olimpo contra Hera y Zeus bastara y sobrara.

-Shion y Dohko, deberán ir al Inframundo y a la antártica para traer a los Dioses para acá – dijo Athena – Nosotros esperaremos

-Así será Athena – dijeron los viejos caballeros dorados. – Mientras Caballeros Dorados prepárense, se nos viene tiempos difíciles. Pelear con Dioses no será nada fácil

-Oye titán – hablo Pallas acercándose a el – Nosotros no podemos ir?

-Es peligroso para usted – hablo con autoridad

-Anda Titán – Pallas le sonrió, este le regreso la Sonrisa – Veré las posibilidades

-Titán es como Saga, solo sonríe si Athena le hace ojitos – susurro Milo a Aioria, lo cual ambos rieron. Saga los miro desde lejos con rabia

-Malditos mocosos! – dijo

-Vamos Saga – le dijo Aioros – Desde pequeño te hacían molestar, Milo siempre ha sido así. Es su manera de liberar la tensión

-Además – dijo Máscara de la Muerte – Eso no le quita que tenga razón.

Athena reía mientras miraba a sus caballeros pelear, veía a Pallas como sonreía con Titán y este le regresaba la sonrisa. Sin embargo ella estaba angustiada internamente.

-Athena – dijo Camus arrodillándose – Solicito el permiso de retirarme para poder hablar con mi hermana e informarle

-Claro Camus – Camus se retiró al instante, Milo y Aioria fueron detrás de él.

-Athena – dijo Mu acercándose – Esta bien?

-Si Mu. Solo estoy preocupada –

-Por qué? –

-Hera, desde la era mitológica es una Diosa traicionera y vengativa. Hará cualquier cosa para poder pelear y buscar la manera de derrotarnos. Nadie quita de mi cabeza que muchos dioses estarán de su parte

-Así lo cree Srta Athena? – Dijo ALdebaran

-No se preocupe Athena – dijo Shaka – Nosotros podemos con eso y más

Athena sonrio, todos los caballeros que estaban presentes se pararon firme frente a ella

* * *

**OLIMPO**

-¡ESA MALDITA ATHENA Y SUS ESTÚPIDOS SANTOS! – Decía Hera dando círculos de un lado a otro en sus aposentos - ¡SI EL IDIOTA DE APOLO NO HUBIERA PERDONADO A LOS SANTOS NADA DE ESTO ESTUVIERA PASANDO!

-¿Qué ha sucedido madre? – Pregunto el Dios de la Guerra

-Ares! – dijo Hera sorprendida – La insolente de tu hermana y sus insolente caballeros me han atacado… A mí y a mis sagrados ángeles. Mira cómo se atrevió a lastimar mi cuerpo divino

-¡PERO MADRE! – Exclamo Ares furioso – Que hiciste al respecto?

-Athena no es nada sin su báculo – le dijo señalándolo que estaba recostado en una esquina de los aposentos de la diosa – No permitiré que esa niña insolente pase encima de mi. Los he invitado al olimpo

-Pero… -

-Solo debo convencer a algunos Dioses de que peleen a mi favor, diciéndoles sobre todo el daño que han realizado esos estúpidos humanos. Que tuvieron la dicha de levantar su puño contra mi ¡LA ESPOSA DEL OMNIPOTENTE!

-No te preocupes – dijo Ares sonriendo con malicia – Tu prepara a tu ejército y aquí los esperamos. Son simples humanos, no podrán con unas divinidades como nosotros

Hera y Ares sonrieron, Ares se arrodillo y beso la mano de su Madre – Esos humanos se arrepentirán de haberte desafiado.


	3. Buscando la Ayuda de los Dioses

**Buscando la ayuda de los Dioses**

Camus se emprendió hacia su casa, debía hablar con su hermana. Lo que había dicho Titan lo hizo pensar mucho, necesitaban la sangre de una o varias Deidades, aunque le emocionaba enfrentarse a los Dioses, el actuaria por su parte, buscar información sobre cómo hacer recrear la armadura Dorada Divina, y sabía que su hermana se sumaría a eso.

-Hey Seraphine – hablo Camus en el interior de su casa – Estas?

-Si! – escucho al fondo – estoy en la biblioteca

Camus camino hasta la habitación, la cual habían convertido en una biblioteca

-Que sucede hermano? – pregunto su hermana – Es algo acerca de la cantidad de cosmos que sentí?

-Así es – asintió Camus – Titan y Pallas llegaron para darnos una solución

-Titan y Pallas? – pregunto asombrada – Cuál es?

-Hera le ha quitado el báculo a Athena, y esta misma ha decidido ir a enfrentar a los Dioses. Sin embargo, la única forma aparentemente para poder combatir con los Dioses es convertir nuestras simples armaduras doradas en Armaduras Divinas Doradas

-Vaya – se asombro Seraphine – y que deben hacer para eso?

-Sobre pasar el 7mo sentido, pero para eso debemos bañar nuestras armaduras con la Sangre de tres o cuatro divinidades, Pallas decidio ayudarnos

-Supongo que iran al Inframundo y a Atlantica – acoto Seraphine – tu crees, no se… Que podamos ir para…

-Hablare con el patriarca a ver si podemos ir con él y ver a Kamill – Camus sonrió a su hermana, y esta salió corriendo a Abrazarlo – Sin embargo necesitare tu ayuda, ya que tu conoces a un dios particular que nos puede ayudar – Seraphine se separó del abrazo de su hermano y lo miro con un poco de terror

-Quieres buscar por ti mismo a Hefestos? –

-Claro, es un Dios aliado de Athena – respondió con Serenidad –

-Está bien, podremos ir y asi batallar a los dioses Juntos – Sonrio su hermana

-No lo creo, Athena solo quiere que vayamos los Caballeros Dorados

-Que aburrida – suspiro Seraphine, Camus la miro molesto ante el comentario – Esta bien, lo lamento. Solo cuídate

-Te puedo asegurar que el trabajo que les toca a ustedes aquí no esta nada fácil – Acoto Camus, el hecho de que Athena quería dejar a los santos de plata y bronce en el Santurario implicaba que alguna sorpresa les caería.

-Cuando nos marchamos? – Pregunto Seraphine –

-Vamos a Atlantica y luego a donde el Dios Hefestos – dijo Camus – Vamos a los aposentos del Santurario

* * *

**OLIMPO**

Ares se encaminaba por el Olimpo, su hermana Athena había sido capaz nuevamente de Desafiar a los Dioses, y algo que lo encolerizaba más era que había desafiado a su Madre, Hera.

-Por qué Tanta Molestia? – Pregunto una Diosa de Cabellos Dorados, quien vestía un hermoso vestido azul celeste, y a sus espaldas llevaba un arco y flecha

-De verdad te importa Saber? – Le replico Ares que la miro furioso – Si tú y el inútil de tu hermano no pudieron ni siquiera con la inútil de Athena crees que debo estar feliz.

Artemissa se acercó muy molesta para hacerle frente a Ares, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por la voz de un Dios bastante imponente

-Vaya, Vaya – exclamo – es que tu molestia es con Athena y le hablas así a una Diosa, parece que tu mamá no te ha enseñado Modales

-Metete en tus asuntos Apolo – se giró para mirar a aquel Dios, cuya mirada significaba desafío

-Es mi hermana a quien le estás hablando en un tono bastante molesto – se acercó Apolo a Ares desafiándolo – Y si cerebro bruto lleno de guerra y Violencia no lo entiende, Artemissa es mi hermana, menor. Y si dejamos pasar a la inútil de Athena, tal cual como la apodas, fue porque me dio el motivo necesario para no destruir a la humanidad, cuestión que tu Ares, debes considerar debido a que también es tu hermana

-Se ha metido con mi madre – exclamo furioso Ares quien respiraba agitado

-Tu madre no es una mujer sumamente tranquila, es una Diosa bastante caprichosa y molesta

-Calla! – grito Ares desenvainando su Espada apuntándolo hacia Apolo, este sonrió tranquilo –

-Atrévete – reto Apolo, Ares respiraba con bastante agitación, cuando ambos se acercaron para iniciar una batalla, una vos de una Diosa los interrumpió

-Suficiente – ambos se detuvieron y miraron a aquella Diosa

-Némesis – aclaro Apolo. Aquella Diosa tenia alas enormes, esto les hacia entender a los Dioses e inclusive los humanos lo rápida que solia ser, caminaba hacia los Dioses con bastante firmeza, mientras mostraba una mirada serena, en su espalda llevaba una lanza

-Apolo – le hablo con calma – Entiendo tus ideales a favor de Artemissa tu hermana, y hacia la misma Athena, pero es de mal gusto la pelea entre ustedes. Sin embargo Ares, sígueme, que me gustaría hablar contigo, y seguramente te conviene

Ares, envaino su espada miro a Apolo y le susurro – _Esto no se queda así – _miro a Artemissa de Arriba hacia abajo y se encamino junto a Némesis, Artemissa se acercó hacia su hermano

-No traerá nada bueno esa junto – aclaro Artemissa – debemos ir a hablar con Athena hermano – se puso frente a el para hablarle con suplica – Ares hara lo posible para hacer lo que nuestro padre te encomendó, y ahora con la complicidad de Hera…

-Hermana – Apolo abrazo a su hermana – Vamos a mis aposentos, allí hablaremos y decidiremos lo que puede suceder, a ver si esta en mis manos el mandar unos angeles a buscar información o bajar nosotros mismos a la tierra, y darle un pequeña visita a mi hermana

Artemissa lo abrazo, y asintió. Su hermano Gemelo, su hermano mayor era el único que lograba calmarla antes de que perdiera los estribos. Ninguno confiaba en Ares, y Ares junto a Némesis la diosa de la Venganza se sabia que no era una buena combinación

* * *

**SANTUARIO**

-Camus no creo que Athena me deje que vengas conmigo – Replicaba el Patriarca Shion

-Pero Maestro – suplicaba Seraphine – Solo queremos

-¡HE DICHO NO! – Exclamo molesto, Seraphine y Camus retrocedieron un paso, aunque Seraphine estaba muy molesta, Camus igual

-¡PUES NO ME PARECE! – Grito Seraphine – No me parece para nada justo lo que está pasando, se lo estamos suplicando

-Solo estamos pidiendo ser sus acompañantes y asi ver a Kamill – Exclamaba furioso Camus

-Mis ordenes han sido bastante clara – Seraphine y Camus miraron detrás del patriarca, siguiendo aquella voz – Espero que sea entendida y acatada ¿Entendieron? –

Detrás del Patriarca se pudo ver la silueta de Athena, que venía en compañía de dos caballeros Dorados, Sagitario y Geminis. Saga y Aioros, junto al Patriarca Shion y al maestro de los cinco picos, Dohko, estos habían sido los maestros de todos los que actualmente son caballeros Dorados. Sin embargo, para Saga, Milo, Camus y Aioria fueron sus mayores dolores de cabeza porque eran lo bastante testarudo y rebeldes para terminar haciendo los que les daba la gana, cosa que Saga sabía que los tres acuarianos tenían esa misma actitud. Aioros por otra parte, era un poco más sereno, les toco un grupo rebelde también, como así mismo le tocaron unos aspirantes muy tranquilos. Sin embargo la actitud de los dos acuarianos menores a su ex – compañero no le traía nada bueno

-Pero Athena – intento protestar Camus – Solo pedimos ser acompañantes del Maestro

-Camus – hablo Aioros esta vez – Entiendo tu juego de emociones y sentimientos, y querer cumplir con un deseo más grande que cualquier otra cosa – Camus miraba serio a Aioros – Sin embargo, te pido, que permanezcas en el Santuario, a Ambos en realidad – dijo Mirando a Seraphine quien lo miraba furiosa – Yo escribiré personalmente una carta para hacer que Kamill venga al Santuario en compañía de Poseidón, y asi hablar con más calma ¿Les parece?

-Si Aioros – hablo Camus haciendo una reverencia ante Athena y el Patriarca – Lamento mi conducta, estaré en mi casa

-Tranquilo – le dijo Aioros, sin embargo le molestaba la actitud de la hermana de Camus - Seraphine - le llamo, ella desvio la mirada hacia otro lado

-Seraphine! – Exclamo esta vez Saga, ella volteo a mirarlo molesta, ella le debía un enorme respeto a Saga, inclusive más que Aioros, ya que Saga habia sido su maestro cuando ella decidio convertirse en una Amazona, aun en contra de la voluntad de sus hermanos

-Se ha entendido – suspiro e hizo una reverencia ante los presentes – Lo siento – alcanzo a decir, para luego ponerse de pie y retirarse antes que su hermano, Camus la miro un poco molesto por su conducta

-¡SERAPHINE! – grito Saga, alzo un poco su Cosmos y ella se detuvo, se giró para así quedar frente a los presentes nuevamente, Camus miro bastante molesto a su hermana, ella agacho la cabeza, sabia que estaba actuando mal – Deja de estar llevándote por los impulsos y emociones – le aclaro Saga – Lo recuerdas?

-Si maestro – repitió con la cabeza agachada – Los caballeros o amazonas de Athena no debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos, ni por nuestras emociones y sentimientos.

-Mantenlo presente, en TODO lo que PIENSAS HACER – Seraphine alzo la mirada angustiada para mirar a su maestro, ella asintió – Les recuerdo a Ambos, que si Kamill llega a venir y ve su conducta, no les perdonara nada – ambos hermanos asintieron, si habia algo o alguien a quien Camus le debía un enorme respeto, y un poco de miedo era a su hermano mayor Kamill. Camus pidió permiso para retirarse, y se le fue concedido igual que a Seraphine, esta vez más calmada

-Me sorprende la obediencia que te tiene Seraphine – aclaro el Patriarca – es increíble, lo que haces con autoridad

-Me saca de quicio – repuso Saga

-Siempre lo ha hecho – agrego Aioros sonriente. EN ese momento llego Dohko, se reunio junto a los presentes y se dirigieron nuevamente a la terraza del Athena

-Vamos con ustedes – exclamo Pallas junto a Titan – tengo muchísimas Ganas de ver a Poseidon. Cuidaremos del Patriarca y del Maestro, Hermana – le hablo Pallas en brazos de Titan –

-Lo se – exclamo Athena

* * *

**OLIMPO**

En ese instante, los cuatros se tomaron de las Manos, Titan como tenía el poder de controlar el tiempo y el espacio a través de su espada, la desenvaino y fijo un destino, la montaña donde se accedía al mundo submarino de Poseidon, la Atlantica. La Diosa Pallas alzo su cosmos y en momento desaparecieron ante la vista de Sagitario Geminis y Athena.

En los aposentos de Némesis. La diosa y Ares hablaban, o en realidad Ares, quien descargaba una furia total. El le habia planteado formar un ejercito de aquellos Dioses que estaban molesto ante la actitud de Athena

-Athena tiene mucha desventaja ante mi – Exclamaba con soberbia Ares

Némesis, quien se servía un poco de Vino, le ofrecio a Ares pero este se negó, lo miro con bastante frialdad – Asi que – tomo de su vino – Quieres Vengarte de Athena… ¿Qué me ofreces para pelear en su contra?

Ares sonrio, con Némesis tenia bastante, y todos sus subordinados.


End file.
